Birkenau
by LxISxAxBABE
Summary: War crimes committed under Nazi control were commonplace and ran the gamut.. what was one more when it was to punish an American spy and protect the Fatherland? HARDCORE NONCON, abuse, anything you can associate with a DEATH CAMP. PrussiaxAmericaxGerman


So this is for kurama and hiei fav girlf. :D This story was bordering for me… It's a really touchy topic, and while I was writing, I was concerned for public opinion. So I'm going to apologize now for the rough topic… I shouldn't glamorize such an awful place.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I only own whatever my brain spews onto the screen of my computer. Which is everything and anything…/

* * *

I watched them bring him in, bloody, bruised, chained and broken. But he held his head high. I followed him with my eyes- he was proud, despite the blood on his face, despite the wounds he had suffered… he would not bow to us. He was straight-backed and stood tall despite obvious pain. He looked toward me, toward the door, and I frowned as defiant eyes fell on my face. He spat- cracked lips parting for an action of insolence- and the guards tapped him with their gentle clubs, making him wince in pain. That look… I rose up from my seat, my boots clicking on the cement floor as I pushed forward.

"_Halt_," I ordered, and the men stopped. The prisoner did not turn to face me when the guards saluted.

"Who is this prisoner?" I demanded, nodding toward the bloodied man. One guard spoke softly but curtly.

"This is an American spy, _herr_-," he said, "The_ Standartenführer _asked it of us. -" I raised a brow slowly.

"_Der standartenführer_?" I asked, and he nodded.

"_Jawohl_."

Why would Ludwig ask for an American spy to be placed at Birkenau? Did that mean he was arriving here soon?

"I want the man alone," I stated, and the men nodded quickly, "Put him in a empty room... do not let him have contact with others." The man did not look toward me once, not once, and I grew annoyed.

"Face me!" I snapped, but the man did not turn. I frowned deeply, and the two soldiers looked frightened of me. I walked around them, my boots clicking on the cement floor. He looked up at me, eyes burning with pride and defiant. Beautiful eyes, the color of the sky.

He said something in his native tongue, and I studied him for a second. Then I grabbed his chin roughly and tilted his head.

"_Ignorant amerikanischer_," I muttered, tilting his head back to study the bruises on his face and neck, "You think you can just enter my fatherland without repercussions?" He said something else, his tone biting and harsh, and I released him merely to strike him. His cheek began to swell immediately, but he refused to stoop beneath me. He was feigning strength, like a false hero. I leaned down before his face, looking him straight in the eyes, and I spoke softly.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you scream." He snarled at me in that wretched language, but I ignored him.

"Get him out of my sight." The soldiers nodded and saluted, before pushing the wretch forward roughly. He looked back at me, but the soldiers pushed him forward, and he could not spare a glance. That man… I was intrigued by his defiant gaze and his pride. He was a lot like me, I presumed… an American wretch, no doubt, but loyal. It would be fun to break his morale and bring him to tears.

"_Obersturmbannführer _Beilschmidtt." I turned to the voice, recognizing it as subordinate but not certain who it belonged to. It was no one of importance, I decided upon a closer inspection. It was a _kapo_, nothing more. A filthy Jew, hardly human.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. The man, though larger than me, though heavier, trembled and stepped back.

"We have nothing left to build with… " he said softly. I scowled.

"I want to hear no more about difficulties!" I snapped, and he shrunk back in fear, "For a man in your position, there are no difficulties! When they come up, it's his job to get rid of them. How you do that is your business, not mine." The man nodded quickly, wringing his hands as he tried not to look at me.

"_Jawohl_," he said softly. I sneered.

"Get out of my face." He nodded and turned tail, cowering like the pathetic rat he was. What a sickening subspecies.

I heard another approach, and glanced up. My hand immediately snapped into salute, and I stood frozen as he approached.

"_Obersturmbannführer_, I see you are as cold as usual." he said, looking into my eyes. "_An der Mühelosigkeit_." I lowered my arm, and he stepped closer.

"_Mein bruder_, I did not expect to see you until after the Spring," he said, offering his hand. I shook it gingerly.

"Why did you send the American to my prison, _herr?"_ I asked. He shook his head.

"He is nothing," he spat, "And I have heard nothing but good reports from this camp. Your presence was accidental." He was lying through his teeth, I could see it in his eyes, but I dared not argue with my superior, despite the familiar ties. He looked up toward the halls.

"Your prison is impressive."

"I aim for it to be the finest for our _Führer_," I said, and he nodded curtly.

"What are your plans for the spy?" he asked. I felt a smile try to curl the edge of my lips like worn paper, but I swallowed it down and tried to keep a stoic face as he did.

"I was considering letting him stay without meals for 48 hours," I said slowly, and he looked over my face.

"Cut his water as well," he said shortly, "We want him to regret his actions." I wasn't surprised by his cruelty.

"Are you intending to stay for his interrogation?" I asked, and he nodded again. Those cold eyes fell upon my face, expressionless, harsh, unlike the brother I knew before.

"_Ja_... I have a certain thing to tend to regarding the American. " he said, looking over my shoulder. I didn't turn to look at what fixed his gaze.

" Do you require sleeping quarters, _herr?_ " I asked. He nodded.

"_Ja_." Then he looked at me. "It matters not where. I am perfectly capable with sharing a room for such a short stay." I opened my mouth to speak, but he spoke first. "I am perfectly content with a limited stay in your quarters, _Obersturmbannführer_." I nodded.

"_Jawohl_." Sharing with me? This was something I had not expected. This was unlike him- he preferred his solitude, his space. Why on Earth would he want to share with me?

"Would you show me around your facilities?" he asked, and I nodded.

"_Jawohl_." I turned, and he followed me like a mongrel as I led him through the different hells of our creation. Later that night, I brought him to our quarters, and I gave up my cot for my superior officer.

For my baby brother.

* * *

The next day, he had to tend something with his troops, and I was let free from his cold glare to tend my prison. My first goal was to see the American. I wanted to see how he was going to hold up, to tell him our plans with him. Not that he would understand.

He was in tucked away in a sole room, empty save for him, reminiscent of an American prison (just like home…), chained to the wall with suspended arms. His blue eyes were vicious, brilliant as the sky but harsh as fire. His blonde hair was filthy and hung around his face heavily. He looked no older than twenty. He shouted to me, some sort of profanity. I heard something sounding like _fick_, so I knew he was saying something obscene, but I couldn't understand.

"_Hey_." He looked up, and I opened the door. "You." He bared his teeth in a scowl.

"Nazi bastard!" I understood that. My eyes darkened, but I grinned widely.

"_Sprechen Sie Deutsch_?" I asked casually. He growled.

"No!" That sounded like a negative… I laughed.

"Look what you've got yourself into," I said. I walked toward him, and he watched me coldly.

"Why are you here?" I asked. He shook his head and said something, followed by Nazi and an English word. I squatted before him, looking into his face. He was remarkably young, with clear eyes and a soft face. I peeled off a glove, against conduct, and reached out to touch his cheek. He flinched and hissed something in English, but I ignored him and ran the backs of my fingers over his face.

"You're still a kid," I mused, running a finger over his lips. Then I paused and my smile dropped away. "I don't condone abusing children." He jerked his head away, and I put my glove back on and frowned.

"Hmmm…" he looked at me, so young and virile, and I stood up.

"Don't expect any more visitors. You're not getting fed. -," I said, glancing to the door. I thought I saw the _standartenführer_ walk by… He growled something at me, rattling his chains angrily. I looked him over, at his dirty face and filthy uniform, and I snorted. He was just like me…

"_Auf Wiedersehen_," I said shortly. I turned and walked out, glancing over my shoulder to see him glower at me as I left. I shut the heavy door and closed the peek-hole, before glancing down the hall. It was empty… I could have sworn he was there, for a little while… I shook it off. I had to survey the rest of my camp.

I looked back into that room every so often, gauging the weakening of our prisoner, watching he pine for food and freedom, seeing the frailty in his body as he lost strength. He began to cry out for something, something I didn't understand, but I ignored him. If I listened, I might have heard something that made me turn. If I had listened, maybe I would have felt bad. He's just a child.

I went to my room and sat, sending away officers and _kapos_ alike, condemning people with the curtness of an impatient teacher. I was weary and annoyed and at odds with myself. I didn't see the _standartenführer _until the night. He was worn out and short-tempered, and I didn't speak with him. He changed from his uniform, shedding the heavy jacket to expose hard shoulders dressed in a tight tank top. I heard his belt come unbuckled slowly, and he dropped the thick pants onto the floor. I didn't stare- but I couldn't look away. My brother had always had a strong body… He was harder now, battle-worn and dressed with hard muscle. I wasn't sure how to feel about him.

He looked over his shoulder.

"Gilbert." He hadn't used my name in months. I started and stared into cerulean eyes in wonder. He took off his officer's cap and ran his fingers through flaxen hair carelessly, letting it fall about his face before looking at me. "Come to me."

I rose from my seat, unable to tear my eyes away from his face as I approached. He stood taller than me, his face softer than usual but hard as stone, as I stood before him.

"_Ja_?" I asked. In response, he grabbed a handful of my hair and dragged me up to his lips, forcing our mouths together. I groaned and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down. His tongue pushed into my mouth as he gripped my hip and pulled me closer. It had been so long… I wrapped a leg around him, lifting myself up enough to press our hips together enticingly. He grabbed my ass with both hands and lifted me, letting me wrap my other leg around him tightly as he ravaged my lips. I was still in uniform, and I felt the buttons of my jacket pressing against my stomach and chest. He bit my lower lip roughly, pressing forward hungrily and leading us to the cot. He dropped me onto the sheets, making the springs scream in pain, and straddled me, looking down into my face.

"Tonight, you're mine," he whispered, unbuttoning my jacket slowly, "_Du bist mein_…"

He stripped me bare and ravaged my body with all the fervor of a man possessed. He took me roughly, desperately, driving me over the edge over and over again, taking my voice and my breath, until we could take no more.

I didn't sleep on the floor that night.

* * *

He was up before me, dressed and gone, and I was tangled in the sheets, naked and solitary, sticky and sated. I could smell him on my skin, see his marks, and I couldn't help but smile. It took a little extra effort to dress, to move, but I was straight-backed and soldierly, feigning my strength as I left my quarters. I performed my daily duties as usual, without an ounce of admitted pain, without the slightest hint of a limp, acting as callous as I was expected to be. I arranged everything, forcing _kapos_ to act worse than usual, playing puppeteer for worse doings than had ever happened here. Lesser officers feared me today.

It was time to interrogate the American. I told all free bodies to stay out of that area, promising swift retribution if they disobeyed. The _standartenführer_ was nowhere to be found, but I refused to wait. I opened the small door to look into his cell.

He was dormant. His body was slack, his head hanging weakly. He looked thinner now. But he looked up, and his eyes were still defiant. I grinned and slammed the port before opening the door.

"_Hallo, Amerikanisch_," I said, smiling broadly. He scowled and asked something, but I didn't understand and didn't care what he was saying.

"Hungry?" I asked, and he looked at me blankly. I repeated it, just for kicks. "Hungry?" He frowned.

"Yeah." That was affirmative. I looked over him. He was struggling to keep up this act- the lack of food and water had taken all of him. I squatted before him.

"Too bad. Unless you have something to offer. Like..." I leaned toward his face, making him back toward the wall. "_I_nformation?" He turned from me and said something harsh. I grinned.

"You're so naïve," I remarked, lifting his chin. He stared at me, weak but hateful, his lips trembling slightly. He was the picture of innocent youth. I leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose, almost mockingly. "A child." He growled in frustration and tried to move away from me. But I had him trapped. I crept closer, between his legs to grip his shoulders with gloved fingers.

"I can always make you tell me what I want to know..." I whispered, nuzzling his cheek and running the tip of my tongue over his soft skin. He gasped and tried to fight me, rattling his chains noisily, but I had already won. I reached up and grabbed a fistful of his golden hair, yanking his head back and making him cry out. I kissed him roughly, dominating his lips and forcing him into submission. He tried to bite me, but I was faster than him. I looked him in the eye and tutted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have quite the temper," I whispered, licking his cheek slowly, tasting the dried copper on his face, feeling the bruised skin against my tongue, bumpy and tender. He cried out, but I pressed my palm to his mouth, effectively silencing him. Not that anyone would help him anyway…

I leaned back on my haunches and looked him over. He couldn't stay up on the wall like this…. Then I found his face. He was scowling, panting and angry despite his hunger.

I reached up to undo his cuffs. It was no fun without a struggle anyway… His wrists fell free, and he immediately pushed me back and tried to move. I caught him easily.

"_Hey, hey_." I drew him to my chest and held him still while he squirmed weakly. "I only freed you to make this easier for us." I pushed him to the ground and flipped him onto his back, before moving up to straddle him. He looked simultaneously scared and angry, but he was too weak to fight me. I pinned his arms over his head and leaned down.

"Let the fun begin." I whispered, kissing his forehead. With a free hand, I worked open the buttons on his loose shirt, exposing muscle and bone. His stomach was flat with famine and hard muscle. He was almost like the _standartenführer_… I ran my fingers down his torso, tracing every ridge and indent.

"_knackig_…" I whispered, resting my palm on his stomach. He whimpered slightly. I reached to my belt and fumbled around for my handcuffs. My hand brushed my crop, and I smiled slightly before grabbing the cool metal chain. In a moment, his hands were beneath his back, cuffed tightly. He cried out in pain, trying to arch his back up to prevent the steel from pressing into his tender back.

My newly freed hand moved down his body slowly, feeling out each ridge and bump. I pinched a nipple roughly, twisting it and earning a whine of some sort. His long throat was exposed, and I leaned down to mark his tan skin. He wailed, moving his hips to force me off, but it was no good. I bit down roughly, sucking to blacken his skin, and he cried out, begging and whimpering like a dog. My fingers worked his nipple to erectness as I broke from his skin and moved to another spot. He squirmed, pressing up against me and making it so much more enticing to dominate him.

I peppered his throat and collar with dark bruises, teasing both nipples into full erectness. He was squirming and panting, his face reflecting pure fear as I moved down his body. It excited me… I looked into his face, grinning.

"You want more?" I asked softly, caressing his chest with my fingertips as I leaned down to look at him. He flinched as I brushed my lips across his cheek, across his mouth, purring slightly as I casually flicked his nipple. He looked up furiously, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he tried to fight me off again.

"You want more? As you wish…" I whispered, moving down his body. He tried to push me off, calling out in rage and fear. He was weak from hunger and thirst… and there wasn't enough strength in the world to stop me anymore. I leaned down and tasted each inch of rich flesh leading down to his navel, tasting the salt and blood and dirt on his skin like a seasoning. He was trembling against my lips.

"More?" I taunted, circling his navel with my tongue. He gasped and tried to squirm away. My tongue slipped into the small hole by his actions, and I curled it slowly, making him gasp louder. I looked up, pressing my tongue into him as I strained to make eye contact, but he wouldn't look at me. His eyes were squeezed shut, face turned to the side. He wanted to fight… But I had taken the fight out of him.

I reached the hem of his pants, and without a second of hesitation, I stripped him of his last garment. He gaped and tried to curl and cover himself, but I would have none of it. I spread him open and admired him as a butcher examines the cow beforehand. He was large for his age… if only I could excite him and really see how big he was. He was a virgin, at least to this. I trailed a hand up his thigh, feeling the hardness of muscle under his skin. He was still, desolate, moaning dejectedly in English. I grew annoyed and sat up, and he looked up at me, eyes full of frailty.

"Never give up. Never surrender," I said, frowning. He tried to force me away, feebly, and I grinned. "That'a boy." I moved over him and kissed him slowly, making him cringe.

Stop… _Stop_!" he began to fight again, a new bout of unforeseen strength, sitting up and pulling at his cuffs. Despite his hunger, despite weakness, I heard the metal creaking. My eyes widened, and I forced him back to the ground.

"Now, now, that's annoying," I said, and he scowled darkly. "I don't need you breaking my handcuffs." He glared at me and swore profusely, venomously. I smiled.

"Let's finish this up…" I moved down his body and pushed his knees toward his chest. He tried to push back, but I had the advantage here. I ducked my head between his thighs, moving lower and lower until I found my prize.

I pressed my tongue against the tight pucker, pushing his legs wider as I moved inside. He gasped and squirmed, crying out in protest as I eased my tongue in deeper. He was so tight… I felt my length twitch between my thighs eagerly.

I heard the grind of the opening door, and I scowled. I ordered no one in this part of the building. I withdrew my tongue and turned to the door furiously.

My blood ran cold.

"_Hallo, oberstumbannführer_." The _Standartenführer_ stood before me, his eyes as steely as ever as he shut the door behind him. I tried to scramble up, but he put his hand up.

"I told you not to begin without me," he said, walking toward me. His heels clicked loudly against the cement floor. I couldn't make a sound as he approached.

"You need to be punished," he said, kneeling before me, "Insubordinate brat." Then he looked at the American. He was frozen, wide-eyed and whimpering like a puppy of some sort. "Finish your interrogation- you seem to be doing a fine job of it. I shall jump in when I see fit." I watched in wonder, and his arctic gaze fell upon me, jolting me awake.

"_Jawohl_," I said, and he stood up and stepped back. I turned back to the prisoner. He was staring at the _Standartenführer _in fear, trembling slightly as his gaze fell over him. That annoyed me.

"Look at me." I grabbed his thigh roughly, and he flinched, letting his eyes flick toward me. "_I'm_ your interrogator, look at me." I lifted his hips, making him cry out in pain as he was forced to press his weight into his arms. That tense hole… I devoured him with fervor, forcing entry and making him squirm and cry out. My teeth scraped against his tender skin, making him twitch and tremble in fear and arousal. I could feel the _Standartenführer's _eyes on me, and I tried to do my best for him. I withdrew myself and cradled the prisoner's sac with my tongue, tracing the cleft with the tip of my wet organ as I pushed his thighs even wider. He gasped and cried out, trying to squirm but losing, and I took every inch of the velvety skin into my mouth, making him wail. I sucked slowly, teasingly, knowing full well that I was having an effect, regardless of whether he liked it or not. I felt him twitching under my tongue.

Then I released him and ran my tongue over the length of his shaft, tracing the fat vein. He was almost fully erect, tortured into something he didn't want to feel. His eyes were squeezed shut, his head tilted away from me, as if he could pretend I wasn't down here, fondling his member with tongue and lips. He slipped into my mouth easily, and he screamed like someone was torturing him, jerking his hips up and forcing himself deeper. I held his thighs down as I swallowed more and more of him, wanting him all. I heard the _Standartenführer's _boots on the floor, and I looked up, feeling the American shift in my mouth. He glanced at me and got down behind the American, making the boy flinch. He looked up at the officer, who lifted him easily and moved behind him, to prop him upward. The American was pulled from my mouth, and I found myself crawling to him again, to take that hard shaft in once more. I felt the eyes of my superior on me, and I looked up meekly, my mouth merely centimeters from the trembling organ, and he nodded curtly. I took that as my cue.

The American screamed as I swallowed him whole, tossing his head back as a string of English profanities tumbled from pink lips. The _Standartenführer _silenced him with the domineering press of lips as I continued my quest. Our prisoner grunted and groaned into the man's mouth. His skin beneath my hands was slick with sweat as I massaged his thighs. There was a gasp, loud, and the _Standartenführer _spoke.

"Let's not dally any longer, _Oberstumbannführer_." I looked up at him, letting the dripping member slip almost completely free. My superior was stroking the American's nipples slowly, pinching and twisting slowly and pulling them into erectness. The erotic display was too much. I released him, and the crimson head bumped my chin and left a smear of precum.

"_Jawohl_."

He lifted the American and turned him, forcing him onto his knees and elbows. The boy looked up at me, his head level with the zipper of my pants. I was sure he noted my arousal. There was pain in his eyes, hate in his eyes. He said something to me, something venomous, but I ignored him. Instead, I looked to the man across from me. He eased his pants open, and I watched hungrily as he freed himself. He glanced at me, his hand curled around his thick shaft, and he smiled darkly as he followed my eyes.

"Show me," he said simply, lazily stroking himself. I reached down and popped the buttons quickly, fighting to get the zipper down fast enough and pull my painfully hard length from my uniform. I heard him grunt in approval, making me twitch with pride.

"_Mein bruder_…" He spread our prisoner's thighs, making the boy gasp and strain against his hands. "Don't delay any longer. You're making me impatient." I grabbed a handful of our prisoner's hair and lifted his up, so he was face to face with my throbbing member.

"Suck," I ordered, not that he understood. He cried out in sheer pain- I looked up from his beautiful face to my brother, slowly pushing into the blonde, his fingers digging into the boy's sides. Was he taking him dry? Not even I was that callous… I tightened my grip in his hair as tears ran down his cheeks and he profaned in English. Then I found myself kissing his temple, trying to reassure him, wiping his tears and stroking his cheek. I wasn't sure what came over me. He gasped and trembled against me, panting and choking on his pain. I was faced with a feeling of pity for the man… but knew I couldn't back off now.

I leaned down and kissed pink lips slowly, and he cursed me in English. He didn't have the energy to fight me off.

"Look." I looked up at the _Standartenführer_, and rose up on my knees. "Perform." I obeyed- I pulled the prisoner's hair and he gasped, and I eased into his mouth. He gagged and pushed against me with his tongue, recoiling in fear and pain. I held him close by his hair, pushing in more and more, until he was gagging and choking. It felt so good… I moaned loudly, grinding my hips against his mouth involuntarily, making him choke. The _Standartenführer _looked at me, eyes narrowed with lust, and I groaned and bucked slightly.

He rocked his hips slowly, making the prisoner cry out around me. I moaned. It became almost a pattern, with the tremors of emotion rolling from one body to another, a wave if you will, a wave of pain and pleasure and dire need… I tightened my grip on his hair, making him scream and choke, gasping, gagging as I plunged myself deeper into that delectable mouth. I could hear his agony, buried beneath the deep pants and grunts of the _standartenführer _and I. It was too much… I let my head fall back, lips parted to free cries of pleasure. The boy suddenly pulled back, startling me with a shock of cold air around my quivering length as he sputtered and gagged almost violently. He screamed, a mixture of pain and rage, inhaling raggedly as he cried out. My superior never stopped thrusting, too intent to even spare me a glance as he abused the American's hips. My eyes fell on the boy's face again. Ropey saliva dripped from his mouth as he suffered, panting and coughing violently. Instinct took over, and I grabbed him by the hair and kissed him. He screamed, profanities falling from his lips as he tried to stop me. But I couldn't stop- I needed something intangible, something I wasn't sure of… and I wouldn't stop until I got it.

I could hear the _standartenführer _panting, grunting heavily, and the American cried out loudly. Our lips met roughly, and I moved down his throat, reaching between my thighs and stroking myself roughly. I was getting so close… I bit down on the boy's throat roughly, making him scream in pain. I heard the _standartenführer _giving me orders, barking to get back up, to punish the spy, damned whore, something like that, but I was dazed. I don't remember rising to my knees. The American was choking on me again, coughing and jerking around my length, his tongue trying to push it away but just grazing my skin. I gasped and grunted, digging my fingers into his hair, pulling harshly, my hips abusing tender lips.

Something in me snapped. I squeezed my eyes shut, a guttural moan being torn from my throat as I buried myself deep in his throat. He gagged and choked as I came down his throat, his convulsing muscles milking me dry. I fell back on my haunches, my hands finding purchase on the cement floor, and I watched as the prisoner coughed and sputtered, milky semen dripping from his lips as he gagged. Tears were running down his cheeks, bitter tears of pain, but I was too spent to care right away. I heard a deep grunt, and hazy eyes locked on the _standartenführer_, burying himself in the American a final time, becoming rigid and earning a scream of disgust from the broken prisoner. He draped himself over the famished prisoner, making him collapse under the weight and scream in pain. His cries were universal in meaning. I hate you. Nazi scum. Bastard.

He looked up at me with white liquid dripping from his chin, and hissed something venomous. I shook off my after-sex bliss, feeling my senses come back. The _standartenführer _pulled himself free from the man's body, groaning faintly, and he looked at me.

"Rise." I rose to my feet like a jello mold. My limbs were weak, heavy… but I wouldn't disobey orders. I watched as he rose as well, running his fingers through his usually perfect hair and tousling it some more.

"I will finish the interrogations. Return to your barrack and await punishment for disobedience." His face was still flushed, but his voice held an authoritative ring I didn't dare ignore.

_"Jawohl."_ I saluted, and began to turn.

"Oh, and _oberstumbannführer_?" he said, and I turned. He grabbed me by the hair and kissed me roughly, his teeth dragging across my lips and his tongue abusing mine in the most delightful of ways. He pulled away, and I had to will myself not to lean forward to steal another kiss. He chuckled softly and glanced down, at what we had done.

"Good work today."

* * *

Years Later

I watched the young man during a meeting, his blue eyes flashing and blonde hair dancing every time he made an animated motion. He had grown up rather handsome since that event. I doubt he remembered it. But I did. I remembered every horrible action I had committed against him. I remembered the chains, the abuse, the deflowering… I felt a pang of guilt every time I saw him.

I had served my time in an American prison. As a Lt-Colonel, they did not punish me extremely harshly. I pleaded insanity, bargained with the officials and took my shortened sentence with pride. Soon enough, I was returned into society. But nothing stopped the gnawing of guilt. That American spy was hailed a hero- he had grown up some, but I could still see the boy in his face, and it hurt. I held my hand over my heart. It hurt here.

The _standartenführer _was put to death, not by the American soldiers as they invaded, but by the elite officers. It was more noble to die for one's nation than to live as a caged dog in another land. He had shot himself in the same cell that the American had been kept. He could have grown up more, become something better. It didn't matter anymore. My baby brother was dead, and nothing would change it. Just like nothing could stop the guilt I felt when I saw that young man working but remembered what horrors we had done.

It was orders. It was only orders. I couldn't deny orders. I told myself that daily. But how many lies could a man tell himself to cover up atrocities?

I laid back in the field, sprawled in the middle of the park, arms spread wide as if I was trying to embrace everything at once. The sun was gone- the sky was as dark as onyx. Meaningless. My life was meaningless. I had done my damage. Now I was just a mar on society. I had nothing. I was nothing. All I could see was the American's laughing face, his cerulean eyes wide and full of vitality. He had forgotten, or blocked the memory. He looked through me. I had never even bothered to learn his name. It didn't matter. It was all meaningless.

"Meaningless." I didn't mean to say it out loud- it just crept from my lips. The most honest thing that had fallen from this sinning mouth.

Meaningless. The last thing to cross my mind before the knife dropped.

* * *

A/N: This was depressing to write and took forever… I love all of these characters too much. :o It was sad to hurt them. I guess that makes me a little too attached… As always, comments are appreciated. This certainly isn't the first time I crossed any lines, so feel free to tell me if this was a line-crosser. I take all the advice you have to give with pride. R&R, _mes beaux_~!

Here's some translations, because I liked the way these phrases sounded in the story. If Translations = bad, then kick me in the butt. :P (sorry, math references...)

_Was willst du__?- _What do you want?_  
_

___An der Mühelosigkeit_.- At ease.

___Auf Wiedersehen__-_ Goodbye

___Du bist mein_…- You're mine...

_Jawohl_- Yes sir

_Herr-_ sir

_standartenführer_ and _oberstumbannführer_ refer to SS officer ranks, _standartenführer_ referring to a colonel in the SS forces and _oberstumbannführer_ referring to a lieutenant colonel. _Kapos_ were block bosses in concentration camps- they were prisoners with power, which usually made them cruel. If I missed anything... sorry! D:


End file.
